


Advice and Encouragement

by CEproductions



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Advice, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Confidence, Conversations, Cute, Encouragement, F/M, Fear, Festivals, Friendship, Funny, Hanging Out, Happy, Joyful, Laughter, Rare Pairings, Relationship Advice, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Serious, Surprises, Tags May Change, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEproductions/pseuds/CEproductions
Summary: Wolf has developed feelings for a certain fighter and seeks advice from his friends as he's unsure what he should do with his newfound feelings to her.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Wolf O'Donnell
Kudos: 2





	Advice and Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I have a new story to present but I’m try something new here. This came to my head a while back and It’s really weird but I enjoyed writing it. I’ll let you guys read and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own super smash bros., it belongs to Nintendo

Advice and Encouragement

“Alright, alright! I’m coming! I’m putting my stuff away!”

Normally Fox would have this time alone getting things ready but currently a loud banging noise was coming from the door which was out of the usual and was starting to become an annoyance that he couldn’t take much of the noise.

_Whoever is causing this noise better have a reason for he/she to bother me now_

Having finished putting his stuff away, he walks over to the doors to see who wants to see him. “What do…” his voice stops point blank when he sees who’s at his door.

“Hi their pup”

“Wolf O’Donnell,” his appearances have upgraded Fox from annoyance to anger. “what do you want?!”

“I just came here to talk. I want you to hear me out”

“Yea right I’m pretty sure you want to start making fun from our last incident at the gym”

“Look I don’t want to cause any trouble so let’s put it aside for once”

“And the reason why?”

“Think of it as a truce for today and besides it’s not a good idea to cause a scene here”

He had a point; he didn’t want to cause a scene and from what he is looking at wolfs facial expressions, he showed no signs of anger but of someone looking for answers which surprised him.

“Alright come in”

“For you once you use your head”

“Shut up”

He lets him in before shutting the door behind him. Wolf looks around his room and is not surprised in what he sees. Compared to his room, Foxes room was more formal and cleaner than his. From the looks of it, he was getting ready for something.

“You seem busy, preparing for date night”

“You observant”

“I can assume it has to do something about party” he says as he holds up an envelope with a leaf print on it that was on Foxes table.

“Yes, Isabelle is hosting a Fall festival on one of the islands along with Tom Nook, all the villagers are going but Isabelle decided to extend the invitation to fighters if they want to go as she wants everyone to have fun. Some of us are going, which is why I was busy.”

“That’s nice to hear”

“I know that’s not why you only came here Wolf” he turned around looking serious.

“To cut to the chase I just came here for some advice on a certain topic I think you know more about”

The moment he finished talking, he noticed that Fox was starting to laugh a little which annoyed him.

“What’s so funny?!”

“I’m I seeing this, you of all people and the most notorious criminal in the Lylat System, has come to me for advice?!”

“I’m trying to be serious here and don’t make me grab you and smash your face on the table!” he said in an angry tone as Fox stopped laughing a bit.

“It’s alright I get you,” he said as he became serious “but what’s the reason behind all this because you look like a person in need of answers”

“It’s about Daisy”

“Wait, your partner you were assigned for this year’s smash competition?”

“Correct pup”

He was surprised in wolfs response. When the theme of partnership for the tournament was announced, Wolf got partnered with Daisy. While many thought the two wouldn’t get along, that went the exact opposite as they worked well together in fighting. As time passed, rumors started to spread that they were possibly an item but it was never known as they wouldn’t talk about it as all they would do is ignore it.

“Is something going on between you two?”

“No nothing’s wrong, I just… I’ve been meaning to ask her out and I don’t know what to even think or say to her. I guess my time with her has opened some unknown feelings and that’s why I needed advice from you”

“About relationship or how to express your feelings?”

“Correct pup”

“Huh… to tell you Wolf, it’s not that hard. From my observation’s you guys have grown close that you would stop talking about each other. Though I can see the concerns, its’ more of an experience to learn to love the ones you care. Has she suspected that you have feelings for her?”

“I think we both have feelings for each other but we haven’t said much to each other as we’ve been more focused on the tournament. But that’s just speculation.”

“I’d go for it, never hold your feelings back if you fear something can go wrong. Talk to her and she will too, brushing it off won’t help but working things out can. When two people love each other, they create a bond to understand so we learn what makes them who they are but share a heart because they trust each other knowing that their the reason to wake up every day.”

“What about you and Samus?”

“My relationship with her?”

“Your guys relationship has been curious; how did that go when you asked her out?”

“Having worked with her for all these years, we felt a connection given our pasts are similar which helped us comfort each other in times needed. We’ve started becoming close but we’ve put it off as we weren’t sure. Samus admitted that while she had feelings for me and I to her, she felt it would interfere in being fighters and the fear we can hurt each other. It hurt us both but we understood the situation and agreed to be friends.”

“I assume she was very skeptical of wanting to be in a relationship?”

“We both were but I never gave up trying until I won her heart. At first, she was hesitant of going out but agreed and we enjoyed each other’s company because we had a lot in common interest. After a few careful dates, she felt that she wanted more and soon we admitted we love each and didn’t care if our status affected us as long as we were happy.”

“In the end you guys are still happy.”

“True but that’s my point you shouldn’t be afraid to express a feeling it’s actually a good thing because you get to learn more of yourself and Daisy. Don’t let people judge you, do what you want as long as your happy. Just remember, you got one shot in life to enjoy while you can and if you miss the chance, you will regret your choice”

“I’ll take your advice” he said as he felt touched in what Fox told him making him feel better to himself.

“Trust me you’ll do great”

“I don’t say this a lot but thanks” he said as he smiled a bit

“Your welcome”

Wolf soon gets up to leave but also stops mid tracks as he remembered something he’s been hearing around the mansion.

“Hey kid have you heard of the rumors?”

“What rumors?

“That the head of the security at the festival is someone really scary and a friend of Isabelle. He’s described as a huge guy, 7-9 feet tall, heavily armored military grade, very quiet and with hand blades. You have any guesses?”

“Haven’t heard much of it and I don’t know anyone of that description. Why’d you ask?”

“Just curious. Anyway, stay out of trouble pup”

“I would say the same to you”

He soon walks out of Fox’s room and was heading back to his room to rest up but after thinking of what Fox said, he decided to get a second opinion and soon leaves off to find his second opinion.

* * *

Outside the smash mansion, a small area is used to do target practice as a way to motivated the fighters into practicing in completing an objective but also teaching how to use items. In that area, Link was practicing hitting the targets with his bow and arrow as he was preparing for the round coming up soon. Wolf soon shows up catching his attention as he stops and waves at him.

“Hey Wolf”

“Hi Link what are you doing?”

“I’m just doing some target practice, care to join me for?”

“Sure” he soon walks up to the range and pulls out his blaster and begins to fire at the targets with Link doing the same. After some few shots they look at the score to see the results which in surprise was a tie.

“Nice shot”

“Thank you”

“What’s your reason here?”

“I just need to clear my head”

“Is that all or is something bothering you?”

“I also came here for some advice on a certain topic”

“What you need is some confidence and encouragement if you want to ask Daisy out, it’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“I wait…” Links words caught him off guard as it shocked him. “How did you know about this?”

“Isn’t it obvious, I heard the rumors and Zelda told me on this as her conversation with Daisy showed she really likes you”

“Really?”

“True but why ask me advice it’s easy to ask her out, she won’t slap you”

“I’m just not sure what to say or tell her, I don’t want to create some friction between us”

“Now that sounds something like me”

“How so?”

“You see my entire life I have been through a lot and the more I felt lonely, the more I learned about myself that there was something in me what was missing something. I learned a lot and that I never got to experience what love is and it became more difficult given I never showed emotions.”

“But didn’t you feel something when with Zelda?”

“After all my time with her I had struggled because she was the one who understood my pain and she had a troubled past which we helped each other out. At that point is when we had feelings for each other but given the way how I acted and my focus, I might have pushed her away a bit.”

“I feel sorry for you”

“Thanks, but it showed me that I should let my personal doubt get the best of me. Zelda knew but I think our duties got in the way adding a lot more pressure until I got the chance to ask her out and to this day were still together. Just remember this, never let doubt and fear control you, you control them and soon you’ll learn that you are bigger than them.”

“I’ll take your advice”

“You’ll be fine man”

“Yea, and thank you”

“Your welcome”

Wolf soon starts leave but stops mid tracks as he remembered something of the rumors, and if Link had been hearing about this mysterious head of security person at the festival.

“Hey Link have you heard of the rumors?”

“Oh, yea I’m aware of the rumors”

“You are?”

“Yea, they say this guy is a really scary one but is very protective of Isabelle like he’s her big brother. His job is a dangerous and a very bloody one but those details are unknown and his armor is equipped with many gadgets of weapons. Why’d you ask?”

“Just curious. Anyway, stay out of trouble”

“The same to you”

He soon leaves link to doing his own thing. As he walked back to the mansion, he though in his conversations he’s had with both Fox and Link and decides to prepare with what to say to Daisy, he knew what his choice was.

* * *

In the women’s quarters, Wolf was just outside Daisy room as he was calming himself down. “Just be cool and nothing will go wrong.” Just as he was about to knock on her door, it opened surprising them both.

“Wolf?”

“Daisy”

“What are you doing here?”

“I came here to talk to you”

“Sure, come in” she says as he enters but caught sight that Daisy was blushing a bit.

“So, uh… how’s your day been?”

“It’s been good not much to do as our next competitions is not till next month is there something you came to ask?”

He soon clears his throat to prepare what to say. “Daisy I was wondering… would you like to go on a date with me to the towns fall festival?”

“Your inviting me to go on a date with you?”

“If you don’t want to I-”

“Yes, I would be happy to!”

She runs up to and hugs him tightly and to his shock she kisses him full in the lips and was caught in the mood he does the same. Once she realized what she did she stops kissing him and look in each other’s eye before jolting from each other.

“I… I…, I’m sorry that was out of the ordinary, I did-” was all she can say as Wolf kissed her again before continuing.

“Daisy,” He paused to exhale before continuing. “I love you.”

Her mouth opened partially taken back by what she just heard.

"You… you mean that?"

“When we were partnered, our connection became clear as we worked together and I felt more comfortable around you as you were different. When I talk to you, I’m more open than with anyone else. It’s been difficult to tell you as I was so unsure of what to do with these feelings, I didn’t want to create any friction or any ramifications since were in this tournament that can end ugly. In the end, I’m tell you how I feel to show you I truly care for you.”

Soon she immediately throwing her arms around him, hugging him just like she did when he kissed him. A smile curled at the corners of his lips and his hands gripped around her hugging her tightly.

“I love you too. I was not sure what you thought if I told you and I tried to find the time for us to meet until you showed up here which shook me up a bit and well… this happened, I guess were on the same boat”

“Yes, we are”

They remained in an embrace for a while before Daisy looks at the time it was already three and she wanted to get ready for tonight.

“I should get ready for big date tonight”

“I guess I should the same, I’ll come by to pick you up later”

“Alright, see you tonight” as she kissed wolf making him blush

“See you tonight too” Wolf said as he left off and Daisy closing the door behind. He had to get a lot ready for his date tonight.

* * *

The fall festival was a large event within the island as the villagers get to create and show new ideas for the people to enjoy even new tactics in finding items in the water. Near the town hall, Fox, Samus, Link, Zelda, Robin, and Luciana were all waiting for Isabelle but were talking amongst themselves about.

“I think this is going to be a great” Samus said

“It will” Zelda said happily excited

“First time going to a festival in a long time” said Robin

“Like you need one” exclaimed Fox

“C’mon guys let’s not fight were here to enjoy some fun” Luciana intervened

“Speaking if which, look who showed up”

Link said as he points to the direction as everyone turned around and to their shock, they see wolf and daisy holding hands as they walked to the group.

“Wolf, daisy”

“High all, you all seemed surprised”

“I’m not believing this how did this all happen” said Luciana

“Let’s just say I listened to some good advice to some people”

“And who are these people” said Zelda pressing the question.

“I’ll leave as a mystery for now” as wolf winked his eye to Link and Fox when no one looked and they both gave him a thumbs up.

Their conversation was interrupted when Isabelle walked up to them.

“Hey guys thank you for coming, you’ll have a great time”

“We thank you Isabelle it seems your organization of the festival has gone quite well”

“That’s so nice Zelda and also, I wanted to introduce you to my best friend if you want to”

“That would be…” Robin’s words were cut short when a huge man with heavy armor shows up scaring him to death. The rumors were right, the man was stronger than a minitour with blade retracting from his arms and while they can’t see from his helmet, he may be giving them an intimidating look. Oh, dear god.

“I would like to introduce my friend, Doom Guy”

Many were in some trance as he was huge and scary, not to mention he had a huge shotgun with him. They looked at each other to see who will greet him but no one is willing to. To everyone’s shock, Wolf walks up to him as he extends his hand to him as he was a foot away from him.

“It’s nice to meet you in person”

Soon he extends his arms and shakes his hands which brought relief to many.

“Nice to meet you too, sorry if I scared you all.”

“Nah, were just surprised, I think we all will get along just fine.”

“Same to you.”

“That is so sweet,” Isabelle jumped in happiness of watching this moment “Now that you’ve all gotten along, I’ll meet you guys later for the K.K slider concert, now let’s enjoy some fun.”

Both Isabelle and Doom Guy walked off into the festival leaving many of the fighters except for Wolf still shocked on what they just saw. As he turned around, he saw many were staring at him which creped him out.

“What?”

“I’m not going to ask on this so let’s just enjoy this party”

Agreeing to Links statement, they soon went separate paths in the festival to enjoy having some fun with their respective dates as they left a confused wolf behind and soon Daisy began laughing.

“Did I say something?”

“No, you just surprised everyone,” she said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the check “I think what you just did showed a lot a bravery in you.”

“He doesn’t look that scary but it could change once I get to know what he does for a living.”

“Let’s not get too worried about this, let’s just enjoy our moment.”

“Your right well I guess we should get going”

“Lead the way Wolf”

They made their way to the festival as they began to participate in multiple events like mini games and even fishing some rare fish. Wolf had never expected a lot to happen especial falling in love but one thing he knows, luck is always there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> What you guys think? The Isabelle and doom guy friendship were something I found enjoyable so it was added as a fun reference. Leave a review or comment in what you guys think and what I can improve on. Well that’s all folks see you guys next time. Peace.


End file.
